A niece
by EdwardxElric01
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki now of a niece. The daughter of Tohma Seguchi. This isn't very good but it will get better. (I hope) :)
1. Default Chapter

**_A Niece_**

'Why is it so bright?'

"Rise and shine little niece. Time for school."  
I opened my eyes and saw my uncle Shuichi's big green eyes in my face. I'm so startled that I fall out of my bed.

"Get dressed, Uncle Yuki and I are going to drive you to school today."

"Uncle Shu, I'm not feeling very well this morning." I give him the puppy dog look. I know he can't resist it. He looks nervous and keeps staring at my door. Uncle Yu must be there.

"Y-Y-You have to go to s-s-school t-today Shinca. N-now get dressed." I stare him down more with the puppy look. Uncle Yuki must since that Uncle Shu-chan is breaking apart because he comes in. He stares me down with those cold dark eyes. I never see his eyes shine unless he's with Uncle Shuichi.

I'm on my side with my head in my hand. I sigh, "Fine I'll go." He always wins. Grr.

Anyway. My name is Shinca Seguchi. That's right, I'm the daughter of Tohma Seguchi. Him and my mother died in a car crash when I was four. 12 years have passed now. Now and then Uncle Yuki tells me about them. How my dad would never leave him alone when he knew that Uncle Shuichi was near. He even sent him to america! It's not easy leaving with these two. They always fight, which means their always kissing. To tell you the truth, I think Uncle Yuki kisses Uncle Shuichi just to shut him up. Then there are the people at school. Half want me to be their friend because of who may uncles are. Then the other half want to beat the shit out of me because of who my uncles are. So I'm by myself alot.

"How was school?" Uncle Yuki asked me. I swear, he has no emotions.

"The same. Only a new kid came to class. Uncle Shu-chan isn't back yet?" I look over and all Uncle Yuki is doing is reading that stupid newspaper of his. Then a bang went off outside. 5...4...3...2...

The door slams open "I'M HOME!" Right on time. Uncle Shuichi runs over to Uncle Yuki and bits his ear. Then run towards me to hide behind. BAM! Right in the face with a pillow. I'm going to hurt them one of these days.

"I'm gone." I walk out the front door to leave them in peace. I wonder if the house will be standing when I get back?


	2. Ch2

"My I swing with you?"

I look up and see the new guy from school. I node my head yes and he sat in the swing beside of me. We just sat there swinging for awhile in silence. Then he asked, "What's your name?" I just kept my head down and told him, "Shinca."

"My name is Ty Motosuwa. We're in the same history class, aren't we?" I nodded yes. Before I knew it was late and I had a date with hi the next day. He walked me him and Uncle Yuki was outside smoking. When he saw Ty he got a really pissed off look on his face. I turned to Ty and gave him a look. He seemed to understand what it meant because he turned and left towards the street we just came up.

"Where were you all day and night?" Uncle Yuki asked throwing his cigratte down and stomping on it.

"When did you start caring?" I walked right passed and opened the door. I started towards my room

"Come back over here. NOW!" I kept walking. He started walking behind me. When I was inside my doorway and asked, "What do want?"

"I want to know..." He was cut short because I throw the door in his face and locked it. He banged and banged on it for what seemed like hours. Then a soft knock and Uncle Shuichi's voice, "May I come in?" I walked to my door and on locked it. Uncle Shu came in and shut the door.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was at the park."

"Why didn't you tell Yuki that when he asked you?"

"Because he didn't really care where I was at. He just asked me because I had a friend with me. He dosen't care about me."

"Of course he does. He cares for you very much. It's just hard for him to show love. Trust I know. He's the kind of guy that gives, that gives. Well, it's hard to explain but he does love you. He's always worrying when your late getting home. He paces the house the yard and even the street wondering where you are. How 'bout this, I'll talk to him for you. How does that sound?"

"Fine I guess. Oh, can I go to the movies tomorrow?"


	3. 3

So Ty and I are at the movies and I feel happy. I'm suprised how happy I feel because I haven't felt happy since my parents died. We went to see _The Grudge._ I kept jumping at just about every part and every time I did my hand touched his. And every time I turned and looked at him with a red face and he would just smile at me. By the end of the movie his arm was around me and I felt at piece. It was even greater because I knew that he didn't just like or hate me because of who my Uncles are. I know this because he's never heard of them. We went to the park where we first talked and lied on the grassy hill and looked up at the moon and stars. The whole time I had a feeling that someone was watching us. When we got to my front door he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek! What a gentleman and cute too!

I walked through the door and Uncle Shiuchi jumped up and was in my face. "How was your date? Come on, come on, come on, tell your Uncle Shu-chan." He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that I give him.

"Is Uncle Yuki here?" I ask ignoring his question.

"No he...Hey, don't change the subject."

"It was fine. We went to go see a scray movie." He kept staring at me wanting to know only the most important part of the night. I rolled my eyes. "Yes already. Are you happy?" Then I turned and took a shower. When I came out Uncle Shuichi was asleep on Uncle Yuki's lap. Uncle Yu-chan was still watching t.v.

"I heard you had a good night." I nodded my head. Then said, "You should know all about it. You was following us the whole night. Do you think I can't take care of myself or something? I can take care of myself without your help."

"Keep your voice down." Uncle Yuki told me is a hushed voice. "I know you can take care of yourself. I never said you couldn't. I just don't trust boys around my niece, that's all. I need to know that I can trust him. So I decided that you could invite him over for dinner any time you want to." I couldn't believe my ears. After thinking about it for a few seconds I knew.

"That was Uncle Shuichi's idea, wasn't it?"

"Yep." He looked down and started struking Unlce Shuichi's hair. I just rolled my ears and walked away.

After school that day Ty went home with me for dinner. I so wasn't looking forward to him meeting Uncle Yuki. He would probably be on him like a hound dog. I was right. Right when we walked through the door Uncle Yuki watched Ty like a hawk watching a rat. It was so embaressing. Uncle Yuki kept asking Ty so many questions about his family and where they worked. He even asked his blood type! He sounds like an overprotected fath... He does care about me. Ever since I lived her he has watched my every step and who ever I brought home he would ask them so many questions. Uncle Shuichi was right, Uncle Yuki really does love me.

"Sorry about all the questions he asked you."

"It's all right, I don't mind. He's just worried about you. I understand completly. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Most likely." Before he left he kissed me but, he missed my cheek and kissed my lips. It was magical! Uncle Shuichi was right again. It was amazing to be kissed by someone you cared about. I can't wait to see Ty at school tomorrow!


End file.
